insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mello
Skills Mello is a very smart young man. His IQ is likely at genius level, and although he only attended anything like a formal school until he was fourteen he knows much more than most people twice his age. He is a cunning and crafty individual and had at one point even the President of the United States under his sway. He's a very convincing speaker and when he has to say something, people listen. Especially when he's pointing a gun at them, which he is inclined to do often, as he carries a gun nearly everywhere he goes and is a fair shot with it anyway. On Earth, Mello had part of the Mafia at his disposal, and that was mostly due to his ability to make people follow him and do whatever he says. Some of his other practical skills are his easy adjustment to whatever situation he's been placed in and the fact that he doesn't need to eat much to keep himself up... unless it's chocolate. His weaknesses are that he is often too headstrong - he lets his emotions get in the way too often - and while he plans for the future quite well he sometimes misses what is right in front of him. Oh, and his other weakness is chocolate. Personality Mello is, in a few alliterative words, cunning, cruel, clever, and chocolate-addicted. He is intelligent, proud, competitive, and will stop at nothing to acheive his goals. He isn't afraid to get blood on his hands - even if it's his own - as long as he gets what he wants. He seems incapable of settling for second-best at anything and always wants to be on top of the world. In most cases, that's where he is: his intelligence, "leadership", determination and uncanny knack for threatening people in just the right way get him everywhere he wants to go and everything he wants to have. If he is not the best, he doesn't think there's any reason for living. Mello has always been afraid that Near was smarter than him and developed an inferiority complex by obsessing over that too much... he can be quite insecure even though he would never show anyone that. He tends to naturally put other people at a distance, even without the added bonus of being perhaps a little mentally unbalanced. Mihael is quite intense and at times seems very unpredictable and sporadic in his behavior. Though his plans are usually pretty good, he occasionally overlooks something crucial and pays highly for it. He's sometimes too dynamic and emotional for his own good, and is also overly stubborn. He has a flair for the dramatic and can come across as immature... were he not the "gangster" that he is, people would probably call him plain old weird. He loves chocolate and seems to always be eating candy bars that snap very loudly, which is a quirk he developed when he was young and has never grown out of. Another thing that people might think is strange about him is his apparent apathy towards his own life. As long as he's the best and history will remember him so, he's willing to do just about anything and has nearly blown himself and many others up in the process. He's untrustworthy in an "you've outlived your usefulness" sort of way and comes across as very angry and dangerous even to his allies. However, if you do make friends with Mello, he will care about what happens to you and try to protect you. Appearance The young man has a rather androgynous appearance, with bobbed blonde hair that comes almost to his shoulders and bangs that used to only come to his large, perpetually wide eyes, but he has been growing them longer recently to cover a horrible scar that covers his left eye and cheek, from an explosion he subjected himself to in the battle for the Death Note. This scar goes a lot of the way down his left side. He has rather slanted eyes (common in Croatians, which combined with his name gives a good hint to his ethnicity), a turned-up nose, and a round face that makes him look a good deal younger than he really is. Mello is a rather small person, standing at only 5 feet 7 inches and weighing around 100 pounds. His figure is rather notable, since he has a rather defined waist and noticable hips for a man: an almost model-like figure. His normal choice of attire consists of a tight black vest that's probably several sizes too small for him and leaves his midriff exposed and black leather pants with black combat boots. He also wears a rosary (for aesthetics) and black leather gloves. Recently, he has also taken to wearing a jacket everywhere to cover some of the nasty scar (still quite red) on his left shoulder and arm. He also carries a pistol in his pants. Mello carries himself with a weird form of elegance even when lounging around in combat boots and every now and again speaks with a strange blend of gangster and British accents. Relationships Near - Rival and canonmate. They are not on the best of terms, which is a euphemism for Mello hates him, which is a euphemism for he wants to kill him. Train Heartnet - Like it or not, Mello can't help but call Train a friend. Even though Train's a lot different, even Mello can't help but like him. This is probably not such a good idea, seeing how things usually turn out for friends belonging to either of them. Pennywise - As if anyone could like IT. And seeing as Mello was attacked rather violently, he is part of everyone. Loki - They get along well, actually. Even if he doesn't know what exactly yet, Mello can tell through Loki's words and actions that they have similarities somewhere. Mikhail Bakunin - Not that friendly - Mikhail asked what Mello's name was and he answered honestly, Mihael, which Mikhail didn't like - but Mikhail supplied Mello with amunition. History The only thing definite about Mihael Keehl's birth is that he was born. No one knows who his parents were, all they know is that he was an orphan in winter 1989 Winchester, England. A lot of his early childhood isn't known, and the first thing he remembers clearly is living in Wammy's House. Wammy's House was an orphanage for gifted children, and only the most intelligent of the orphans lived there. Nearly all of them shared a similar dream: to one day be the successor of the world's greatest detective, L. Mihael (his name was shortened through some strange design to "Mello") shared this aspiration with the other children, but unlike them he didn't talk about it often. He was completely confident in his ability to succeed L. He knew he was smart, and never doubted that he'd be the one to take over when L died. His life at the orphanage was a lonely one, however, as he wasn't interested in making friends and always thought of himself and acted as though he were much better than the other children around. Mello was always at the back of the crowd, staying away from everyone else and not talking to them and eating chocolate. He was addicted to chocolate. He did make one friend, though: Mail Jeevas, better known as Matt. The only person Mello saw as a serious threat to his ideas of succeeding L was a boy named Near. That particular person was close to his own age and was a very intelligent, quiet child, who was always doing something like putting together a puzzle or solving a Rubik's cube. Though Mello would have been happy to do either of those things himself, he didn't because Near did them and he wanted to prove that you didn't need to solve puzzles to succeed L. He grew to have a strange sort of dislike for Near that stemmed partly out of fear and partly from respect: he knew that the other boy was very smart and both secretly admired and hated him for it. Then when the boy was nearly fifteen, he found himself and Near in the office, being told that L had died while working on a case involving a Japanese serial killer called "Kira". Mello's first reaction to the news was shock, then anger as he realized that Near was being told the same thing and that could only mean that L had chosen both of them to succeed him. After a few minutes consideration, Mello realized that he was going to be considered inferior to Near and decided that he'd rather leave the orphanage than be subjected to that degradation. He told the director that he was going to leave and promptly did so. Mello eventually went to the US, with his head full of plans of how he was going to catch Kira and take the title of "World's Greatest Detective" before Near did. His way of working himself into a position he could operate from, however, was not something a more honorable detective would probably do. He used his intelligence to get into the Mafia and, after a few years, got to a position of control in the organization at the age of seventeen. He was slightly distracted from his goal of catching Kira for a while for the simple reason that being a gangster was fun. But eventually he rediscovered his goal and fearing that Near might get to Kira first began working. After his first plan sort of failed, Mello decided on kidnapping a girl with connections to the Japanese National Police Force - Sayu Yagami, the daughter of the subdirector of the force. Since the NPA had in their possession a thing referred to as a "Death Note" that they said Kira had used, Mello determined that to get his hands on Kira the note would be suitable evidence for capturing Kira and held Sayu ransom for it as the NPA and the second L made plans to come and get her without handing over the Note. However, Mello was smarter than that, and quickly sent a few men to Japan to kidnap Subdirector Yagami and hijack the plane he was on so that the NPA would have difficulty. His plan worked, Yagami had the Note and traded it for his daughter. After missling the note away and then going to retrieve it, Mello's mafia discovered that the nature of the Death Note involved Shinigami and that you needed to know a name and a face to write that person's name in the book, and then they'd be killed. The Shinigami that came with the note wanted his book back, and Mello bribed him into working with him by giving him some of his precious chocolate. That death god stood guard at the base and foiled an attempt by the NPA to retrieve the Note. While the book was in their power, Mello blackmailed (with the approval of the mafia, though very little assistance from them) the President of the US, but in that operation they sort of failed. The president killed himself before anything could go through. Afterwards, things very quickly went amiss: Mello's oversight that lead to his eventual downfall was having only the Shinigami guard the base. However, the Shinigami didn't really care for the mafia and only wanted his note back, therefore, on November 10th, he was convinced to let the police through... after Kira had killed the majority of Mello's cohorts. At this, Mello ran and hid in another room with the trigger to explode the entire building and had someone bring the note in, fully prepared to go out with a bang if it meant eliminating the Note. He had guessed but not expected that Subdirector Yagami had gotten the "Shinigami Eyes" to let him know a person's name. However, when Yagami entered the room, he could see the words "Mihael Keehl" above Mello's head and began writing Mello's name in the Death Note. However, the other gangster who was still alive shot the NPA subdirector before he'd written more than Mello's first name. The other Police stormed into the room and Mello, in an effort to not let them have the Note, set off the bomb and ran. He couldn't completely escape the blast, though, and was burned quite badly. But he still had resources and called on his only real friend, Matt, from Wammy's House. Matt made sure that Mello healed and soon enough the two of them were after Kira again. One thing lead to another. Mello met up with Near sometime in December, who was in the US chasing him and Kira. He took the only photograph of himself from Near, told the detective that he was going to compete with him to catch Kira, and left. In the aftermath of the President's death the new President said that the USA was now calling off all attempts to catch Kira and reducing both Mello and Near to criminals, not that Mello wasn't already... kidnapping people and blackmailing the President were never considered legal. The two of them watched the NPA with the thought that Kira was on the force, and Matt shadowed a model named Misa whom they were suspicious of. Through Misa's words Mello made the guess that "L" was actually a young man related to the late Subdirector Yagami: his son Light. Misa went to Japan suddenly, and Mello and eventually Matt followed her there. Finally Mello formed a drastic plan in the fear that Near was already moving. He deduced that the spokeswoman for Kira was friends with the killer himself, and tried to determine who it was without getting Near's help: the NPA and Near were working pretty closely and he knew that Near probably had guessed who Kira was and was going to move soon. So on January 26th, Mello and Matt went out to the tv station where the Spokeswoman Kiyomi Takada was coming out and staged a fairly elaborate kidnapping: Matt threw a smoke grenade to Takada's motorcade and Mello pretended to be trying to help the woman by offering her a ride on his motorcycle and taking her away. Takada realized she was being kidnapped when she realized who Mello was. When he had gotten her to where he wanted her to be, he had her strip so that she could not have any sort of bugs or cell phones with which to inform someone of her situation. However, he made the mistake of allowing her to wrap in a sheet before removing her underclothes, and she had piece of the Death Note in those. When he left her she called Kira and unbeknownst to Mello, wrote "Mihael Keehl" in the paper from the Note. Therefore, he would have died of a heart attack had he not been taken to Pandora. Pandora History Mello came to Pandora before the first government was established, and it's just as well as he doesn't care for it anyway. When he'd only been there a week or two, he ran into Pennywise in the library in the guise of L, in which form Pennywise proceeded to attempt something. To this day Mello's not quite sure what, but it ended with a random stranger dying. He met Near very early on in Pandora and they had something like a civil conversation that hardly involved guns at all, but Near disappeared soon afterwards. After this, Mello met Mikhail and acquired amunition. Shortly thereafter, he met Train on the cliff near the seaside and had a conversation with him, ending in a tentative friendship. The next time he saw Train, the other young man was with his adopted daughter Rika and Near, of all people... After that, he met Loki in the cemetary.